The bass drum has been a key part of popular music for many decades. Because of the need for better quality drum sounds, artists, drummers, sound engineers, producers and others in the music business have used various tone-modifying methods to improve the sound of the bass drum for live performances and studio recordings. Conventional methods to dampen excessive overtones, harmonics, and ring in acoustic bass drums have usually been blankets and pillows, an exterior muffler or duct tape to dampen vibrations that result from the drumhead being struck by the bass drum pedal beater, and the resonances occurring within the front, or resonant head. These have been known to achieve varied results depending on the size and consistency of the material and system used to anchor the material.
Acoustic foam has been used to attenuate airborne sound waves by increasing air resistance, thus reducing the amplitude of the waves. The energy is dissipated as heat. However, current implementations of acoustic foam for acoustic treatment of bass drums have had undesirable consequences to the sound of the bass drum.
Therefore, a need exists for novel resonance control apparatuses for the acoustic bass drum. A further need exists for novel resonance control apparatuses that are able to solve the problems of acoustic overtones and ring in acoustic bass drums.